Randall George
Randall George (February 3rd, 1954) was born in Passion Point Florida to Lance George and Maggie George. His father was a carpenter, and his mother was a housewife. When he was 18 years old he became a carpenter. Two years later, he decided to give up carpentry and instead became a Priest at the local church. Randall enjoyed giving sermons on Sunday's, but almost nobody showed up to any of them. After two years of serving god, Randall gave into temptation, and began running around with women. Randall quit being a Priest, but didn't return to being a carpenter either. He ran with what money he had, and didn't care about anything else. But after two years of partying hard, he met Hilda George. Hilda turned him back to the lord, and he became a carpenter again. Hilda and Randall got married in 1980. A year later, they had a daughter, Hannah George. Randall and Hilda were very happy together. They raised Hannah to be an upstanding young lady. But when Hannah was eleven years old, Hilda died in a tragic car accident. After that, Randall lost it again. He became a heavy drinker, and ignored his duties. For three years, he would go to the bar and get plastered. But in 1995, he pulled himself together and decided to become a priest again. He started building his own church. After that, he became very strict with his daughter. He was afraid that she would turn out like he had. He refused to let her go out, made her volunteer for charity work, and let her have little to no free time or friends. After finishing building his church, he began crusading against Witchcraft, and became enemies with the Piper Family. In 2008 he convinced his daughter to adopt Robbie George. He made an alliance with Dallas Emerson in the event that Chief Garrick Wornos retires. During the Passion Point Psychopath murders, Randall was a suspect. He was one of the last suspects cleared in the investigation due to potential connection to Thomas Lumen. After the murders were over, his daughter and adopted grandson moved out. Hannah married Duke Balfour, and had three children -- Hilda, Erika, and Rick. Randall was also arrested shortly after the investigation was over for jailwalking. =Childhood= Randall was the son of a carpenter. By the age of four, he was able to swing a hammer. His father said that such work was good work, because it made you sweat and you could see the results for yourself. Randall built a dog house for his first puppy when he was just 7 years old. He named his dog Biscuit, and it was a Beagle. Randall was good with his hands, and worked hard. =High School= Randall did okay in High School. He made a lot of friends, and even played Quarterback for North Miami High School. He dated two girls during his four years in high school. =Carpentry= After graduating from High School, Randall took a job as a carpenter. He worked with his dad for a while, fixing roofs, and building houses. It was hard work, but honest work. And Randall loved it. He was good at it, too. He made a decent living. But he eventually had the call to go into the priesthood when he fell off of a ladder one day, and had a dream about being a priest. =Entering the Priesthood= In 1974, Randall George became an ordained minister, and began preaching. As a new priest he was able to draw many new people to church. At first, he managed to fill the pews. But after a year, the church was only half full. And after a second year, it was only a quarter full. Once again fewer and fwere people were going to church. By the end of his third year, there were sundays where nobody came to church. =Leaving the Priesthood= In 1977, Randall left the priesthood, figuring the dream he had was just that - a dream. He gave into temptation, sleeping around with whatever women were interested in him. Including 18 year old Jacqueline Newman. Randall partied hard, and was considered very fun. Most people could hardly believe he had been a priest at one time. But in 1979 he met Hilda Martin. And Hilda convinced him that he wasn't wrong for quitting, but that he should get his life together. Especially if he wants to be truly happy. =Return to Carpentry= Randall returned to Carpentry, and began dating Hilda Martin. He stopped partying, and dedicated himself to his work. In 1980, he and Hilda got married. A year later, they had a daughter together -- Hannah George. Randall was happy to live his life, understanding that sometimes dreams are just dreams, but that failed dreams is no reason to just giv eup. Randall and his daughter were very close. And he loved his wife more than anything. =Wife's Death= In 1992, tragedy struck. Hilda died in an automobile accident. With her death, Randall once again felt that life wasn't worth living. He became a drunk. He'd go to Pink Bunny every night and get absolutely wasted. He hardly had time for his daugther. He couldn't bare the idea of losing Hilda. Though he cared about his daughter, it was hard for him to get on with everyday life with his wife dead. =Return to Priesthood= In 1995, Randall decided to clean his life up. He knew that he had to. Especially after another dream about his wife telling him to seek the church. But the old church had been torn down. So Randall began building a new one. His relationship with his daughter changed dramatically. He began telling her what she couldn't do, and set strict boundaries. This caused conflict, and Hannah often wished that he'd just go back to drinking. Randall did a lot of charity work. By 1998 he had finished building the church. After that he began going up against Witchcraft, incluidng those in town identifying themselves as Witches. He gave Hellfire and Brimstone sermons. He also began making an alliance with Dallas Emerson. The two felt they could work well together. =Passion Point Psychopath Murders= During the Passion Point Psychopath Murders, Randall was a suspect in the investigation due to his connection with the church. He was one of the last suspects cleared. During the investigation Randall assisted Dallas Emerson in taking over the town. After the death of Councilmen Milton Montgomery, Randall took his place on the council. Randall then edged everyone else out, and replaced them with his own people. They then voted to remove Theresa Wisemail from her position as Acting Mayor. Randall told Theresa that this was the big leagues now. He shut down most of the town's businesses. But Theresa struck back, having already removed power from Randall to name a mayor. A new council overrode him. He had a showdown with Morgan Kurtis and her sisters, but was interrupted by Audrey Rose, who warned him to leave things alone. She shot him in the leg to get him to release Janelle Kurtis. Audrey was there looking for Ginny Lynn, who had went missing. =Later Life= Randall continued as the priest of the church. His daughter moved out, and married Duke Balfour. This upset him greatly. Enough for him to quit talking to her. Randall was arrested a number of times by Chief Audrey Rose (later Wornos). He eventually did try to reconcile with his daughter, but continued preaching fire and brimstone sermons. =Quotes= "This church has been almost empty for a long time now. People don't come here. They don't fear god, like they should. This town is FILLED with heathens. Jude Shields. Karina Crawford. Mason Michaels. Misty Jane. Stormy Rayne. Tiffany Hartley. The list goes on!" "Darryl Marshall was a VERY VERY bad man. A sinner. One not welcome in the house of god. Were it up to me, his body would not be allowed in this very building! Matthew Mulder... I didn't really know much about. He never came to church." "It is up to god to punish the wicked!" "Of course I can, like I said. This is the big leagues." - Upon removing Alec Wiesmail as mayor Randall George Randall George Randall George Randall George Randall George Randall George Category:MISTX0